Aerodynamics is a study of objects moving through air and is a significant factor in vehicle design, including automobiles. Automotive aerodynamics is the study of the aerodynamics of road vehicles. The main goals of the study are reducing vehicle drag and wind noise, minimizing noise emission, as well as preventing undesired lift forces and other causes of aerodynamic instability during cornering and at high speeds via management of airflow. The study is typically used to shape vehicle bodywork and add-on aerodynamic devices for achieving a desired compromise among the above characteristics for specific vehicle use.
Additionally, the study of aerodynamics may be used to achieve downforce in high-performance vehicles in order to improve vehicle traction and cornering abilities. The study is typically used to shape vehicle bodywork for achieving a desired compromise among the above characteristics for specific vehicle use. Downforce is a downwards thrust created by the aerodynamic characteristics of a vehicle. The purpose of downforce is to increase the vertical force on the tires to create more road grip, thus allowing a car to travel faster through a corner. Road-going passenger cars, as well as racecars, can benefit from increased downforce. Downforce on a vehicle body is frequently achieved through use of various devices, such as air-dams and diffusers.